Unexpected Visitors
by r a i n c o o k i e
Summary: Two of Haruhi's cousins come to live with her and her father for a while, will they turn some heads? I'm not very good with summaries or ratings, and I wanted to be safe so I chose M okie?


**Unexpected Visitors…**

By, Magnificent Monica

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of it's characters. I would totally love to, but I don't ):

Claimer: Of course I own my characters, so HAHAHA!

Reminder: No flames, unless they're constructive criticism. And I do have some spelling errors, I am never perfect…although I am magnificent ;D

Chapter One.  
An Unpleasant Surprise

The pastel orange and yellow sky started to turn purple as I rung my finger around the gold lined floral tea cup. I was in the Sakura Garden, again, sitting on the damp grass watching the sun go down. I listened as the sliding wooden door opened; my eyes gazed up at my father who stood there quietly, fidgeting with the end of his tie.

"Kimahri…" he whispered, as he started to approach me with every wet footstep. He and I never had a…stable relationship. We both respected each other, but we never fully got along. Especially, I didn't enjoy being around him much because of the way he treated matters.

"Hm…" I replied softly. I could feel a strange aura to the conversation. My father seemed to feel bothered by the subject.

"Do…Don't you think you should go out more?" He coughed. I looked at him, still with a plain face. My father and I were not people who communicated well, but he was surely right about my absence around people, and the outside for that matter.

"Why…?" I inquired patiently. He took a long sigh and changed the subject, "Remember you uncle…Ranka-Sama?". I nodded and started to watch the sun again.

"The okama" I replied. My father gave a light chuckle without smiling and nodded at me, "Do you remember his daughter? You too used to play together all the time". He was trying to alter the subject as best he could.

"Hai, Haruhi-Chan…" I replied. He nodded quickly, "I wanted to tell you sooner…but I have a business situation with a client, as you know, and I needed someone to look after you and Kimichi…". I coughed on the honey tea I was sipping and slowly placed the cup down on the matching plate since my hand was shaking furiously.

"Kimichi claims she's fine with the decision…" my father trailed off. I turned my head slowly with my eyes closed.

"Decision…?" I whispered. Kimichi was my Nee-Chan; she was a year older than me, but we had similar personalities, but looked nothing alike.

"Hai, I have decided that both of you are going to stay with Ranka-Sama for a little while…don't worry Kimahri, I won't keep you there for long unless I have to" my father sighed, walking over to me and kissing me on my forehead. I still sat there shaking, and breathing unevenly.

"You will pack your things tomorrow, and you will leave at night…it'll be a short flight from here to Japan…" my father nodded, and swiftly made it to the door and headed in. This was going to be a long night…

The day started quite early as the light shed in from my burgundy drapes onto the marble floors. I opened my flustered eyes and sighed, I was restlessly tossing and turning all night from just thinking.

"Kimahri…are you up?" Kimichi asked, cracking the door open. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders and down to her elbows. She stared at me with her faded purple eyes.

"Hm…" I sighed, turning around with my back facing her. She gave a light laugh, and I heard her come closer and sit next to me. I sat up and wiped my eyes and looked at her with my 'smirky smile'.

"Have you started packing yet…?" she coughed, and pushed my bangs aside. I shook my head quickly, letting the hair fall in my face.

"No, why?" I asked, climbing out and stretching. She shrugged her shoulders, and stood up and pressed her lips together, "I thought you already started…we _do_ have to be ready by tonight…". I nodded and fluttered my hands.

"I know, I know…hey why did you agree to going to Japan and staying with Ranka-Sama?" I asked, finally, and walked to the large mirror next to my closet.

"I don't know…" Kimichi shrugged again, and crossed her arms when she saw me staring at the purple bruises under my eyes.

"Didn't sleep well…?" She trailed off. I nodded, and blinked a few times. Kimichi smiled, and walked over to me and tasseled my hair as she turned to the door and left. My room fell silent again, and I went scouting for my luggage bag which was in the deep end of my closet.

* * *

Well, that is the first chapter...and um I hope you review it and enjoyed it c: I might make more chapters if it goes well :DD

Magnificent Monica


End file.
